


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Gen, Hospitals, Pain, Post-Infarction, Pre-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House won't be home for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me**

House frowned as the hospital PA system switched songs and Bing Crosby's voice began to croon at him. If it wasn't bad enough that he was stuck in this bed as a patient, especially because of some other idiot doctor's screw up, but it had to be Christmas time.

Christmas was the worst season at the hospital. So many sick, desperate people, so many loved ones in pain, and so many doctors and nurses who were just too damn tired of not making a difference.

 **Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree**

House wouldn't be home for Christmas, or New Years. He was stuck here for at least another month, with no early parole option. Not that anyone would be waiting for him anyways.

After a most spectacular fight two days ago that had even left the stoic Nurse Brenda gaping, Stacey had finally gotten fed up with his bad attitude and had gone to her mother's for the rest of the month.

House was alone in his misery, just the way he liked it.

 **Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams**

House glared down at the bandages wrapped around his leg and had to resist the urge to poke at the hole. He knew that he wouldn't feel anything if he did, but the small medical part of his mind knew that he could damage it even more by bruising the healing muscle.

Not that it would really matter if he did make it worse, the patient side of his mind replied. He was never going to walk naturally or without pain ever again, so what did one more poke matter?

 **I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams**

House had a brief mad desire to smash his book into his leg, to try to prove his theory wrong, but once again he suppressed it. It wasn't the first time he'd felt this way in the last month, and it wouldn't be the last, he knew.

 **I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me**

Just as he had to keep picking fights with Stacey and Wilson, House had an overwhelming urge to keep poking at his wounded leg.

Instead, he threw his book at the PA speaker, blindly hoping that enough abuse might break his unit.

 **We'll have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree**

"Not enjoying the holiday cheer?" Wilson asked sarcastically, leaning against the doorway to House's room.

"I have a thing for Bob Hope. Bing Crosby makes him look bad." House quipped.

Wilson just smiled and picked up his book. "Dickens?" he asked.

"Not _A Christmas Carol,_ " House snapped, grabbing the anthology back.

"Never crossed my mind," Wilson smiled knowingly.

 **Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams**

House was too tired to glare, so he settled for rolling his eyes and looking at the ceiling. "What do you want?" he asked instead.

Wilson frowned and sat down beside the bed. "Nothing," he replied.

House opened his mouth to snap again, but abruptly he shut it. He was tired of fighting with everyone. He was tired of being a patient and tired of being tied to this bed. He was tired of trying to drive Wilson and Stacey and Cuddy away.

So he let Wilson sit beside him without complaint and together they sat in silence as Bing crooned and the snow fell outside.

 **I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams**


End file.
